


Keep Very Still

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Carlos, But also, Cecil Is Weird, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Top Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: Based on Episode 75 horoscopesCarlos' horoscope says if he moves at all, his mother will be injured in some way. Carlos doesn't take this very seriously. Cecil does.Or Cecil ties Carlos up and has a lot of fun. Carlos is 100% on board with this. The tags say it all, y'all.





	Keep Very Still

Carlos was in the middle of preheating the oven for a frozen lasagna when Cecil burst through the door even more dramatically than usual, rushed to the kitchen, and immediately pinned Carlos’ hands to his sides.

“Um, hi, Ceec. It’s good to see you too,” he said, a little confused, but trying all the same to turn his head to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Alarmingly, Cecil gasped, manifested a tentacle, and grabbed Carlos’ jaw so his head couldn’t move so much as an inch. “Cecil? What are you doing?” he asked, his words a little mushed by how the tentacle was squeezing his cheeks.

“Didn’t you listen to the show today?” Cecil asked frantically, his chest actually heaving against Carlos’ back.

“Of course, I always listen to the show, you know that.”

“ _ And you’re still moving?” _ Cecil sounded aghast.

“Cecil, what on earth are you talking about?” Carlos was beginning to worry that this wasn’t just another of Cecil’s odd whims regarding his body, but that he had actually gone off the deep end.

“ _ Your horoscope!” _ Cecil hissed, pressing closer to Carlos. “ Step on a crack, break your mother’s back. Pick up the phone, break your mother’s tailbone. Take your coffee with creamer, break your mother’s femur. The wizard’s spell has gone terribly wrong, and you must not move at all until it is reversed.”

“Cecil, I never believed those things  _ before _ I came to Night Vale, much less since. You can’t honestly tell me you think I’m going to injure my mother by cooking a lasagna hundreds of miles away from her.” Cecil gasped in his ear.

“‘Defrost the dinner, break your mother’s navicular,’” he said, sounding as if he were pronouncing Carlos’ mother’s doom. Carlos rolled his eyes and was about to object when Cecil interrupted him. “Carlos, I am appalled at you. You are torturing your mother and you don’t even care. Well I won’t let you hurt a woman who is obviously a saint, seeing as how she raised the perfect human. You, Carlos, are going to keep very still.”

And with no further discussion, he swept Carlos into his arms and carried him to their bedroom, glaring fiercely at the scientist every time he tried to move. At that point, Carlos just decided to roll with it. He couldn’t tell if Cecil was serious or not, but he decided as long as he wasn’t putting either of them in danger, it was best to just see where this went. And besides, he mused as Cecil carried him through their bedroom door, he trusted Cecil. Even with all his eccentricities, Carlos knew he was sweet and loving and pure. So with tolerant amusement, he settled in to see where all this led.

Cecil deposited Carlos in the center of their bed, laying him down and straightening Carlos’ legs out for him. 

“You stay there,” Cecil said, pointing a stern finger at Carlos, who just caught himself in time to prevent the nod he had started to give. The radio host left the room and Carlos lay there, staring at the ceiling and coming to grips with the fact that either there really was a list of very detailed rhymes about actions that would break specific bones in the human body that children learned in Night Vale or Cecil had a comprehensive enough knowledge of the human skeletal system to come up with one on the fly.

He had just come to the conclusion that it must be the second and begun to consider the idea that Cecil having such knowledge was more than a little arousing when Cecil walked back in the room. He had something in his hands and as he got closer, Carlos could see it appeared to be the tiebacks from the curtains in the living room. Cecil set three of the heavy, red ropes down next to Carlos’ side and lifted Carlos’ right hand.

At that point, Carlos’ heart began to pound a little. They had discussed this only briefly a few months before. It wasn’t something Carlos had tried before, though it was an idea that intrigued him. But Cecil was in a strange sort of mood and Carlos definitely had reservations about some things.

But then Cecil looked at him and although there was still an unreadable gravity in his expression, there was also the same boundless love as always. Carlos relaxed as Cecil began wrapping the rope around his wrist. He trusted Cecil and knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Carlos or push him past his limit. So he obediently laid still and let the jittery anticipation wash over him as Cecil tied him to the headboard.

Once his wrists were firmly secured to either bedpost, the soft tassels falling into his curled fingers, Carlos felt the bed dip as Cecil settled beside him.

“Oh, my sweet, beautiful Carlos,” Cecil sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck and sliding an arm around his waist. “I am sorry you can’t move.”

“Am I allowed to talk?” Carlos ventured. 

“Yes, there’s no mention of talking in the spell,” Cecil replied and Carlos restrained himself from rolling his eyes with some difficulty.

“Then it’s not the worst thing ever,” he said simply. “Tell me about your day.”

“Oh, you heard most of it if you listened to the show,” Cecil said, nuzzling softly at Carlos’ neck. “Jerry’s Tacos for lunch, Intern Dretha never returned from taking the wrapper to the recycling center, wailed to Station Management for half an hour. The usual. How about you?”

“I’m studying some of the secretions left over from that Worms! infestation last year. I’d like to isolate some species characteristics. I’m sort of assuming these are currently unclassified, and I would really like for there to be a species  _ Carlos lumbricina _ .”

“You want your legacy to be a giant worm?”

“Well it would certainly be memorable.”

Cecil laughed against his neck and for the first time, Carlos’ inability to move chafed at him.

“Cecil, would you come up here? I’d really like to kiss you.”

Cecil obliged and Carlos got a brief view of adoring violet eyes before his boyfriend’s lips were pressed against his. It was a comfortable sort of kiss, filled with affection and joy and simple pleasure. But then Carlos nipped at Cecil’s bottom lip and the radio host sucked in a breath.

“Oh, is that how we’re going to be with this?” Cecil asked, his voice shading deeper.

“Yes, I think it is,” Carlos quipped, nipping at Cecil’s mouth again.

And suddenly, Carlos could feel a grin spread across the radio host’s lips. “I’m sorry you can’t move,” he repeated then, pulling away slightly. “But I am going to have fun with this.”

Cecil rolled so he was straddling Carlos and suddenly, he could see the wicked smile on his boyfriend’s face. His pulse kicked up a notch or two as Cecil reached down and slowly carded fingers into Carlos’ hair, his fingertips rubbing against the scientist’s scalp. And then the fingers were curling, fisting in Carlos’ hair and pulling his head back so his throat was exposed. 

Carlos let out a low groan as Cecil pressed his lips to the skin there, dragging teeth down his throat just a little. He could feel his cock already beginning to press into the restricting zipper of his jeans, and almost involuntarily, his hands tugged at the ropes. His breath hitched. 

“Are you enjoying this, my love?” Cecil murmured against his throat, his hands sliding out of Carlos’ hair to cup his face sweetly.

“God yes,” Carlos breathed, shuddering as the words earned him a little nip to his jaw. Then Cecil’s mouth was at his ear and his tongue was tracing out gorgeous lines. 

Carlos melted under Cecil’s ministrations, and the radio host’s hands were soft as his thumbs stroked Carlos’ cheeks. He pressed a line of gentle kisses across the scientist’s forehead, his breath ghosting across Carlos’ skin.

“Oh, my Carlos,” Cecil whispered, his hands moving to trace the lines of Carlos’ jaw, of his neck, to play along his clavicle and spread over his ribs. “When I first saw you, I said you were perfect. And I was right, but how could I have known how small my understanding of perfection was?” 

Cecil’s breath was hot against Carlos’ ear and he slowly rolled his whole body against the scientist’s. Carlos sucked in a breath and tugged again at the ropes, wishing he could wrap his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend, but feeling his arousal kicked up to new levels by the frustration of not being able to move. 

“Everything about you is so much better, so much  _ more _ than I ever could have dreamed it would be,” Cecil said, his mouth now on Carlos’ clavicle and his long, clever fingers working open the top button of Carlos’ flannel. “I thought your hair looked perfect, but then I touched it and it’s soft, too, soft like a dream slipping away to rest beneath the sheets when the morning light falls on our bed, soft like the touch of the rain on my skin when it comes, soft like the taste of ripe peaches or the smell of vanilla when you bake cookies.”

Carlos could feel waves of pleasure thrumming through his body as Cecil slowly undid his shirt, mouth trailing after fingertips and those beautiful words ghosting across his skin like butterfly kisses. His breath was coming in heavy pants now, his chest rising and falling beneath Cecil’s hands. The radio host pressed a slow, smoldering line of kisses down Carlos’ sides once he had pushed his shirt and lab coat out of the way.

“I said you were a scientist and while that’s true, even  _ that _ one word could never contain the wonder of your intellect. That you have stored in your head the secrets of the mechanisms of the universe; that you can recite an equation that describes the force that holds me to the earth even when you make me feel as though I were floating ten feet of the ground.” 

Cecil’s hands came up to cup Carlos’ face as he spoke, and Carlos very nearly melted under the wonder and adoration in his boyfriend’s eyes. “That you can explain to me the path my blood takes as it pounds through my body when you touch me; that you can tell me both the composition of the furthest stars and that our very bones contain stardust, is inspiring beyond all measure and beyond anything I could have dreamed of discovering when you told me, ‘I am a scientist.’”

Cecil pressed an almost prayerful kiss to Carlos’ forehead before allowing his fingers to trace out the lines of the scientist’s jaw. Lips followed hands and soon Cecil was peppering kisses down Carlos’ neck.

“I said your jaw was square and your teeth were like a military cemetery and I was right, but oh, my Carlos, I could never have dreamed the beauty of hearing the words ‘I love you’ come from that mouth. I want to memorize the shape of your lips when you say it; I want to know the taste of those words on your tongue and feel the air you pull into your lungs to speak them. I want to know your mouth telling me you love me the same way I know my own when it says my name.”

Cecil was pressing reverent kisses to Carlos’ sternum, his thin hands splayed out across Carlos’ ribs. So Carlos deliberately took in a breath and said, 

“I love you.” 

He repeated it as Cecil’s breath caught, and again as Cecil moved swiftly up to watch the lines of his mouth as though knowing them might save his life. He said, “I love you,” again and again as the wonder grew in Cecil’s eyes, and he continued trying to say it as Cecil kissed him, trembling fingers mapping the way Carlos’ jaw moved and his tongue mirroring Carlos’, catching the vibrations of his voice. He only stopped when Cecil moaned against him, long and loud and kissed him ferociously, as though trying to pull the words from Carlos’ lungs before they even made it to his throat. Cecil’s hands were on Carlos’ hips now, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and without thinking, Carlos bent his knees and planted his feet, trying to thrust up against Cecil.

But the radio host suddenly pulled away with a sharp hiss, and two tentacles manifested and shot out to grab Carlos’ ankles. Cecil sat back, looking menacingly at his scientist.

“Naughty Carlos,” he admonished, his voice low and grave. “What did I tell you about moving?” Carlos all but whimpered at the dangerous look in Cecil’s eyes and he sucked in a breath when Cecil’s hands went to the button on his jeans while his tentacles pulled Carlos’ legs back out straight.

He groaned as his cock was released from his jeans. It took all his willpower not to lift his hips and roll into Cecil’s touch as the radio host dragged his jeans and boxers down his legs. One tentacle unwound just long enough to allow Cecil to pull the pants off Carlos’ leg, and then it was back, gripping his ankle firmly while his other leg was briefly released.

Cecil reached for the other two curtain ties and within a few minutes, Carlos found himself tied spread-eagle to the bed, his cock flushed and heavy against his stomach and a dangerously sexy radio host looming over him.

Cecil reached out one long finger and traced a line down Carlos’ stomach parallel to his cock. Carlos actually did whimper this time, his eyes feasting hungrily on the still-impeccably dressed man standing over him and looking at him like he was trying to decide which dish to taste first at a meal. A slow, wicked smile grew on Cecil’s face and he withdrew his finger, only to put it in his own mouth. Carlos’ breath came faster as he watched Cecil suck another two fingers into his mouth, lavishing them with that tongue he knew to be so talented.

And then Cecil took his fingers out of his mouth and, reaching straight past Carlos’ hard cock, he nudged at his hole with one index finger. Carlos’ breath whooshed out of him and he found his voice. He groaned as Cecil slowly pushed the finger into him, nudging at the ever-loosening ring of muscle. When the second finger pushed into him, he quickly fell into begging.

“Oh Cecil, god  _ yes _ , Cecil, please give me more, please Cecil, I need more, I need you so bad. Oh please, I can’t, Cecil, I  _ can’t _ , please give me more,” he moaned as Cecil’s long fingers crooked slowly in him. His cock was so hard it ached and little stars were actually beginning to pop in front of his eyes as the pressure of being so painfully aroused and so helpless to do anything about it grew. He was nearly sobbing when Cecil finally slipped a third finger into him and try as he might, he couldn’t do anything to hurry along the radio host. 

All the while, Cecil’s tentacles were ghosting along Carlos’ body, teasing at his nipples, sucking hickeys of their own along his throat, brushing the insides of his thighs, going anywhere but his cock and making sure that Carlos stayed on the very brink of arousal. Every time Carlos got close to that tipping point, the tentacles would withdraw, Cecil’s fingers would move away from his prostate, and Carlos, nearly sobbing with frustrated arousal, would slip away from his release and back into the tortured fog of lust Cecil was so skillfully drawing around him.

Tears actually started down Carlos’ face when Cecil withdrew his fingers after a final brush over his prostate that had his hips jumping. He was shaking and he was a little light-headed from how much blood was rushing to his neglected cock.

“Oh god, Cecil, please, I can’t take it any more,” he sobbed, tugging uselessly at the bonds holding his hands. “I can’t, please, fuck me, do anything to me, just please, oh god please let me cum.” Cecil smiled indulgently and held up his index finger, still slick from being inside Carlos.

“I am going to take you apart,” he said slowly. “With one finger.” Carlos couldn’t say anything. His brain had shut down totally, lost in a haze of absolute desperate need. He felt it like a brand though, when that finger slid back inside him, found his prostate, and began rubbing at it unerringly. He whimpered and shook and sobbed Cecil’s name, and when Cecil carefully scraped a fingernail over Carlos’ prostate, his knuckle brushing back against his wall, Carlos screamed and came, untouched, sobbing through his release and tugging at his soft ropes.

When he came back to himself, he found Cecil had wrapped hands around his waist and two tentacles around his still-bound legs, holding him close. Cecil’s mouth was finally,  _ finally _ on Carlos’ softening cock, lapping up his cum and closing gently on the oversensitive skin. Carlos cried out softly and shook a little. Cecil pressed a final, tender kiss to Carlos’ stomach, and then his hands were at the scientist’s ankles, untying the ropes and rubbing lovingly at his feet. 

Cecil released Carlos’ hands soon after and massaged them carefully, pressing gentle kisses to each fingertip before tucking them into Carlos’ chest and wrapping his own arms around the scientist. Carlos sighed, nuzzling into the radio host’s warm chest and allowing a joyous contentment to settle over him as Cecil held him close. He didn’t seem to object when Carlos rolled to his side and tangled their legs together, so he figured that either the danger of the horoscope curse had passed or Cecil had made the whole thing up. He decided he would find out which later.

Carlos laid gentle kisses on the radio host’s collarbone and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to press himself against the warm skin beneath.

“Did you enjoy that, my Carlos?” Cecil asked as Carlos pushed the shirt aside and nuzzled his face against his boyfriend’s chest.

“More than I ever thought I possibly could have,” Carlos replied, his lips moving against Cecil’s skin. The radio host’s arms tightened momentarily around him and Carlos heard a happy little sigh escape him. “I love you,” he said against Cecil’s chest, sliding his arms around the beautiful man. Cecil clutched him tighter and Carlos could practically hear his smile.

“I love you too,” he replied, and he pressed a kiss to Carlos’ curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had a lot of fun indulging my deep love for Cecil waxing poetic about Carlos' many perfections as well as my adoration of Cecil taking Carlos apart totally. I tried my very best to make this not dub-con-y (because I am not here for that), but I'll also let you decide for yourself whether Cecil really believes the horoscope or he just made the whole thing up as an excuse to tie Carlos to the bed. Tell me in the comments which you think it is!
> 
> If you like the fic, kudos are fantastic! Comments make my day. I love hearing from you, so comment and tell me the good, the bad, the ugly, and the concerningly multi-limbed. You can also email me at teatearsandbbc@gmail.com to talk about this fic, any other fic, WTNV, or whether humans actually have the ability to develop psychic powers. Thanks for reading!


End file.
